


To Marilyn, with love

by Meg (Poison_f)



Category: My Week with Marilyn (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_f/pseuds/Meg





	To Marilyn, with love

How can someone be so beautiful  
And so broken inside?  
How is it possible to have this breathtaking smile?  
When it takes all of her strength just to keep breathing

In

And out

What do you see when you look at her?  
Don’t you dare to tell me that you see a joyful woman  
Because I can see the pain in her eyes.  
Listen to the fear of not being enough when she speaks

I can feel her trying not to listen to the monsters inside her head  
I can see her scars  
All of her broken and beautiful pieces

I can see  
Her  
Because every time I look at her  
I can see myself 

(Flora vaquer)


End file.
